


There's Work, There's Mania

by imprintandindite (miscnine)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Mania, Poetry, Religion, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/imprintandindite





	There's Work, There's Mania

Discourse threads the walls  
Biting at the feet of a hypocrite, a sinner, a fraudulent saint  
To be the worst in the room

Spin it for currency  
Extend an inch, a piece  
Hanker  
De trop

Sober  
For the second it takes to draft a checklist  
The name of the game, abstain,  
But drudgery is indulgence  
There claims, a spit in the sea

So often the marionettes tug at their strings  
Expect the maestro to bark on command  
Pass the screw

Wield a shovel on stage  
“Bah! Humbug!” for congeniality  
Hands do nothing for the throbbing  
Cut by the wire

The disposed to the consumed  
Much to keep track of,  
Half notes can’t unravel

Retire with pride intact  
So a collision never occurred,  
Someone still hunched over at the haunt  
The implications of a reciprocal

A futuristic take on faith  
No twists in a sentence, then it’s true  
We changed— that’s it  
You’re no therapist, serial liar

What is the sun to the hooded  
Not a source of light  
What deserves a bone, in the skeleton  
Lies


End file.
